Que quede entre nosotros
by Cristy1994
Summary: —¡Dime qué ves! —preguntó ella por enésima vez. —¡A ti! —respondió el rubio a voz en grito.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Malfoy Felicis" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

—Personaje principal: Draco Malfoy.  
—Prompt: Espejo de Oesed.

 **NA** **:** ¡Hola! ¿Alguien dispuesto a cortarme las manos? ¡Soy incapaz de no seguir apuntándome a retos, y tengo que estudiar! ¡Shame on me, maldita sea!  
En fin. Este fic está ubicado en el sexto año de los protagonistas, pero olvídense de Voldy que en esta historia no existe. Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **Que quede entre nosotros.**

* * *

—Estupendo, Granger —dije, escupiendo su apellido con asco, mientras trataba de no derramar el agua con jabón de aquel viejo cubo de lata—. Espero que estés contenta.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella, conservando la compostura y cambiando el suyo de mano mientras caminábamos por los pasillos tras Filch—. Prefiero compartir castigo contigo a ser otra testigo silenciosa de tus injusticias.

Yo bufé.

—Granger, la defensora de los débiles —dije, haciendo una mueca.

—Malfoy, el que no se atrevía con los fuertes —contraatacó.

—Ya basta —gruñó el conserje, unos pasos más adelante, estirando un brazo para abrir una puerta al llegar al final del pasillo—. Es aquí.

El squib se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar, y yo no dudé en echarla a un lado con el hombro para entrar primero. La escuché decir algo no muy amable por lo bajo, pero lo que mis ojos vieron en el interior había logrado captar toda mi atención.  
Unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de la pared del fondo iluminaban débilmente la habitación, que parecía no haber sido abierta en mucho tiempo. Lo supuse por las pequeñas motas de polvo que flotaban entre nosotros, dándonos la bienvenida.  
Desde luego, no era mucho más grande que un aula estándar cualquiera, pero estaba abarrotada hasta los topes. Una veintena de estanterías viejas y roídas decoraban las paredes de la estancia, repletas de cachivaches y cosas, a primera vista, inservibles.  
También había varias carpetas llenas de pergaminos viejos apiladas en una esquina, y algo que parecía un cuadro apoyado sobre la pared y tapado con una sucia lona en otra.

Distinguí por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella también abría la boca al contemplar lo que le esperaba.

Seguro que ahora ya no estaba tan contenta.

—Dumbledore ha dicho que quiere esto como los chorros del oro —comentó Filch, sin tratar de ocultar la sonrisita de satisfacción que se le había dibujado en el rostro—. Y también me ha pedido que os recuerde que este castigo tiene como única finalidad la reflexión y meditación de vuestros actos. Ah, y que no podéis salir hasta la hora de la cena. Estaré vigilando —advirtió, antes de darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

—Está bien —dije, volviéndome hacia ella—. Que los deseos del viejo director se cumplan, entonces. Repite conmigo, Granger: No debo entrometerme en lo que no me concierne.

—Repite tú conmigo, Malfoy: Empezaré a meterme con los de mi tamaño —respondió, metiendo la mano en su cubo y sacando un trapo empapado de él—. Entonces yo contemplaré desde la retaguardia, con mucho gusto, cómo te dan tu merecido.

—Cierra la boca —espeté.

—Ciérrala tú.

Yo dejé mi cubo en el suelo y me acuclillé para meter la mano en él para, con una mueca, sacar mi trapo.

Ella empezó a quitar el polvo de una de las estanterías más alejadas de la puerta, y yo de la más cercana a ella. Lo hice a regañadientes y, por supuesto, de malas maneras. No consideraba que haber empujado a aquel chiquillo Hufflepuff por ponerse en mi camino fuera tan grave como para obligarme a renunciar al honor de mi apellido y ponerme a desempolvar cachivaches y tarros llenos de alguna sustancia viscosa que seguro que no le interesaban a nadie.  
Vale, lo había apartado con tanta fuerza que había caído al suelo, y vale, su túnica se había rasgado y él se había hecho un moratón en la rodilla... ¡pero lo que había hecho ella había sido mucho peor! Colgarme a mí, ¡a mí!, de una de las antorchas del patio interior había sido desmesurado. Sin embargo, el demente director había considerado ponernos el mismo castigo a ambos.

¡Maldita Granger! Si tuviera dinero hubiera pensado que los tenía a todos comprados.

Después de un buen rato de pensar que, tan pronto como hubiera terminado el absurdo castigo, mi padre se enteraría de aquello, de maldecir y de soltar improperios entre dientes, comprobé con irritación cómo el agua de mi cubo estaba completamente negra.  
Desde luego, no pensaba volver a meter la mano ahí para enjuagar el trapo de nuevo.

Había estado demasiado ocupado compadeciéndome a mí mismo y blasfemando contra todos los demás, que no me había percatado de que la única cosa que parecía que habían tratado de ocultar era aquel cuadro apoyado en la pared. Sentí cómo la intriga iba recorriendo mi interior a medida que iba haciendo conjeturas sobre la pintura. ¿Sería un retrato de alguno de los fundadores? No, en ese colegio respetaban demasiado a aquellos cuatro como para abandonar un cuadro de ellos en una vieja habitación llena de cosas inservibles. ¿Tal vez fuera uno de Dumbledore cuando era joven? Eché un breve vistazo a la Gryffindor, que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo quitándole el polvo a las viejas carpetas de la esquina del otro lado de la habitación, antes de dirigirme sigilosamente a él.

Agarré la lona que lo ocultaba y la descorrí hacia un lado, dejándola caer al suelo sin hacer ruido. Lo que encontré frente a mí fue un roído espejo que daba la sensación de ser bastante antiguo. Me quedé observando el marco del mismo, dorado y extraño. La parte superior del espejo terminaba en pico, y a ambos lados se alzaban otros dos puntiagudos extremos. Al cabo de unos segundos de admirar dicho objeto, me di cuenta de que se podían apreciar unas palabras inscritas en cursiva rodeando la parte del marco más cercano al espejo.  
Traté de leerlo, pero aquello debía ser una lengua antigua. Advertí también el desgaste del espejo en sí. El cristal estaba tan estropeado, que había zonas en las que no me reflejaba…

Entonces observé, a través del mismo, cómo Granger aparecía por un lado del espejo y, sonriéndome, tomaba mi mano.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —exclamé, sacudiéndola violentamente para soltarme.

Pero al apartar la vista del espejo, descubrí que no estaba a mi lado, sino que seguía arrodillada en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, pasando el trapo por otro montón de carpetas.

—¿Hacer qué, Malfoy? —preguntó ella, girando el torso para mirarme.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor el objeto que tenía a mi lado, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras ella se ponía en pie lentamente. Dio unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección y volvió a quedarse clavada en el suelo, con ambos brazos cayendo a cada lado de su cuerpo. Luego, casi en un susurro, dijo:

—Eso es…

Pero en aquel preciso momento alguien abrió la puerta de par en par e irrumpió en la habitación.

—Ya podéis iros —murmulló el conserje, haciendo una mueca—. Luego me pasaré a ver si habéis cumplido bien vuestro castigo. De lo contrario deberéis volver a repetirlo, ¿me habéis entendido? Id a recoger vuestras varitas al despacho del director, vamos… ¡Largo!

Granger miró el espejo un par de segundos más antes de volver unos curiosos ojos hacia mí… pero Filch punteaba con su zapato en el suelo, impaciente, y ella se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.  
Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, yo también caminé hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella del todo, giré la cabeza y volví a verme reflejado en el espejo, sólo una milésima de segundo. Granger seguía allí.

Esa misma noche, después de la cena, volví a aquella habitación. Un abundante plato y un buen zumo de naranjas recién exprimidas siempre lograban poner mis ideas en orden. Seguro que lo que había visto no era más que una alucinación provocada por los químicos de aquel estúpido jabón que había estado usando toda la tarde. Yo mismo me encargaría de hacerle llegar aquel intolerable incidente a mi padre, que seguro no se quedaría indiferente.

Abrí la puerta, esta vez con mi varita en la mano, iluminando mi camino. Aquella habitación parecía mucho más tenebrosa y sucia de noche que de día.  
Me acerqué con pasos firmes y decididos al espejo, esperando haberme desintoxicado en el rato que había pasado fuera de aquel lugar. Me miré al espejo fijamente, y esperé un par de segundos a que pasara algo. Sonreí al no encontrar en él otra cosa que mi reflejo… pero, de repente, observé con horror cómo algo se movía detrás de mí.  
Me giré rápidamente, apuntando la varita hacia el lugar donde había visto movimiento pero, después de mirar en todas direcciones, no divisé nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces volví a girarme hacia el espejo, entrecerrando los ojos. Una figura se acercaba a mí, ¡lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos! Miré atrás de nuevo, volviendo a comprobar que, entre aquellas cuatro paredes, sólo me encontraba yo. Cuando me miré por tercera vez al maldito espejo, Granger apoyaba su mejilla contra mi hombro y sostenía su mano contra mi pecho.

Eché a correr, dejando atrás aquel objeto del demonio.

Pasaron un par de días en los que no pude conciliar bien el sueño. Cuando cerraba los ojos, lo único que veía era a Granger con la comisura de los labios torcida en una sonrisa dentro de aquel dichoso espejo, por lo que me despertaba bruscamente en mitad de la noche, bañado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo desbocado en mi pecho.

Mi lógica no lograba comprender por qué ese espejo mostraba cosas que no estaban sucediendo en realidad, y tampoco conseguía entender mi reacción al respecto.

Al tercer día de aquel incidente, durante la cena, un pensamiento iluminó mis ideas.  
Aquello no había sido más que un truco de Granger. Un vil y estúpido truco. Una broma de mal gusto. Una artimaña de las suyas. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¿Cómo me había dejado engañar tan fácilmente?

No iba a consentir que quedara impune.

Me quedé sentado frente al plato vacío en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras clavaba los ojos en su espalda, esperando a que ella terminara de cenar. A juzgar por la pila de libros que descansaban a su lado, parecía que tenía planeado quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca.  
Tamborileaba con los dedos de una mano en la mesa, tratando de mantener la paciencia, cuando al fin se levantó, se despidió de sus compañeros y cargó con los libros hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Yo esperé unos segundos antes de levantarme también.

La seguí a una distancia prudencial por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos del castillo hasta que estuvimos lo más cerca posible de la habitación del espejo. Entonces aceleré el paso, alcanzándola rápidamente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté, observando todos los libros que cargaba—. Parecen pesados.

Ella me dedicó una mirada extrañada, arqueando una ceja.

—Puedo sola.

Entonces la agarré fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, y la desvié hacia un pasillo diferente.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Ella trató de soltarse por todos los medios, pero yo era más alto y fuerte que ella, por lo que arrastrarla por el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación en cuestión no fue una tarea demasiado ardua.

La empujé hacia dentro y cerré la puerta tras de mí, bloqueándola con un conjuro.

—Vas a explicarme ahora mismo cómo lo hiciste —exigí.

—¿Hacer qué, Malfoy? —exclamó ella, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco y elevando el tono de voz.

¿Acaso creía que era estúpido? Sentía que estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Me aproximé a ella de nuevo, conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que amenazaba con escapar de una u otra forma de mi ser. Ella trató de sacarse la varita del interior de la túnica, pero yo fui más rápido y le sujeté las muñecas con fuerza.

—No me tomes por tonto, Granger —le advertí, mirándola a los ojos con fiereza.

Entonces ella apartó la vista de mí, divisando el objeto que había estado quitándome el sueño al otro lado de la estancia.

—¿Es por el espejo? —quiso saber, confusa. Al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte, siguió hablando—. Te lo explicaré, ¿vale? Pero antes tienes que soltarme.

—¿Para que me aturdas? —dije, negando con la cabeza mientras la arrastraba hacia él—. Ni lo sueñes.

Nos coloqué a ambos frente al espejo, esperando que sucediera algo.

Ella bufó.

—Así no va a funcionar —comentó.

Efectivamente, no pasó nada. Yo la miré, más que irritado.

—¿Dónde tienes tu varita? —pregunté, mordaz.

—En el bolsillo interior derecho —respondió.

Agarré sus dos muñecas con los dedos de una mano e introduje la otra en el interior de su túnica hasta dar con la varita. Entonces, cuando la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y supe que ya no había peligro de fuga, la solté.  
Ella caminó fuera del campo visual del espejo y se posicionó unos pasos más allá, dejándome a mí solo frente a él.

—Dime, ¿qué ves?

Entrecerré los ojos, esperando que pasara algo. Ella apareció a mi lado en un parpadeo.

Giré la cabeza para mirar a la Granger real, que esperaba cruzada de brazos a que contestara.

—Lo sabes muy bien —dije, apartando la vista de ella y viendo cómo la falsa se ponía de puntillas y me pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Dile que pare —ordené.

La Granger falsa deslizó la mano hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar.

—¡Dile que pare, maldita sea! —exclamé, tratando de alejarme del reflejo.

Pero la Granger real me empujó de nuevo hacia él.

—No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué es lo que ves —repitió.

La del espejo rodeó mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —pregunté, empezando a perder los estribos.

—¡Dime qué ves! —dijo ella por enésima vez.

—¡A ti! —grité.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos un momento. Un momento en el que el silencio inundó la habitación por completo.  
Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho, aparté la vista y volví a mirar al espejo.

—¿Y qué hago? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Entonces, la Granger falsa volvió a ponerse de puntillas, besando la comisura de mis labios con suavidad.

—Me besas —respondí, también en un susurro.

Sacudí la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, y me abalancé sobre ella, furioso. Aguanté sus manos y la empujé hacia el hueco que quedaba entre una estantería y otra, dando con su espalda en la pared.

Ninguno dijo una palabra, ni siquiera para quejarse de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada y el único sonido de nuestros corazones aporreando en nuestro interior.  
Entonces, ella acercó el rostro a mi oído, y en un susurro, dijo:

—Se llama Espejo de Oesed y muestra, nada más y nada menos, que los más profundos y desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón.

Ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la pared, esperando que dijera algo.  
Yo me quedé petrificado. Después de un momento de cavilación en el que había empezado a morderme el labio, asentí levemente, incapaz de proferir palabra.  
Ella trató de mover las manos y yo las liberé de inmediato. Entonces, pasó los dedos por mis labios, consiguiendo que dejara de lastimarlos.

—Que esto no salga de aquí —le advertí.

Granger acercó de nuevo su rostro, pero esta vez posó sus labios sobre los míos, presionándolos débilmente. Mi cabeza había empezado a dar tantas vueltas que había empezado a sentirme aturdido sin necesidad de ningún hechizo.  
Ella rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, como había hecho la Granger del espejo.

—Será nuestro secreto —dijo, sacando su varita del bolsillo de mi pantalón y echándome a un lado para desaparecer por la puerta.

Yo la vi marcharse, empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza de repente.

Necesitaría mil banquetes imperiales para reordenar las ideas en mi cabeza.

* * *

¿Te ha gustado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Quieres arrancarme la cabeza por escribir basura? ¡Hazmelo saber en un review!

Besitos :3


End file.
